chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Mung Daal
Mung Daal is the owner and head chef of Mung Daal's Catering Company, and a main character in the series. He is the dueteragonist of the series. History While the childhood of Mung Daal is mostly unknown, enough flashbacks have revealed that his mentor was Lo''' 'Mein. Said flashbacks also proved that he's always been as he calls himself a "ladies' man" and since he was still small and adorable, it worked for him. Prior to becoming a chef, he married Truffles. and the two have been married for 450 years. Personality Mung is normally kind and friendly, yet he can be harsh when he is repetitively pestered. Despite being married he constantly tries to impress other women, claiming to be a "ladies' man" only for them to reject him or for Truffles to beat him up. Appearance While Mung Daal bears a more humane appearance than those of his employees, he has a blue skin tone and an abnormally large nose along with a white mustache (which he takes much pride in). In ''Mahjongg Night, it is revealed the Mung Daal had a beard prior to the beginning of the series, but it was eventually ripped off during one of Truffles' temper tantrums. While his work uniform is exactly the same as his everyday outfit, he sometimes adorns a chef's hat while in the kitchen. also, in the Christmas speacial, it is shown that he has a tail like Chowders that is solid blue. Relationships Chowder Despite having no children, Mung Daal has apparently assumed the role of fatherhood, taking care of Chowder and allowing him to live within the catering company. Truffles Their relationship fits the stereotype of elderly couples constantly bickering, but still loving each other nonetheless. Schnitzel Schnitzel is a hired helper of the catering company. Schnitzel often complains of the work Mung gives him, with fairness Mung usually gives him the most impossible tasks and takes no heed to how Schnitzel feels about them. Gazpacho Gazpacho is Mung's friend, and also the supplier of the ingredients he uses for preparing dishes. Ms. Endive Ms. Endive is Mung's rival and she constantly tries to meet and surpass his accomplishments (and she normally succeeds in doing so). She is shown to possibly have feelings for Mung. Todd Like everyone except Endive, Mung like Todd a lot. Trivia *He is shown to constantly throughout the show boast about his moustache. *A running gag in the series is Truffles repeatedly ripping off his mustache, yet it miraculously grows back within the same episode (normally in the following scene). *Gorgonzola is shown to be able to make a terrific impression as him as shown in The Toots. *He is named after the Indian dish, Mung Daal. *C.H. Greenblatt had originally planned on Mung to have an Indian accent to match the dish he is named after's country of origin, however he later decided against it. *Mung Daal dressed as Michael Jackson in'' Sheboodles!.'' Gallery Official art Mung2.png Mung1.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-18h13m12s17.png|ohhh word Miscellaneous Mung Page.jpg Mung Daal.png|mung dal mixing Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Masters Category:Chef